A Fire Inside
by K. Renc
Summary: Set at some random time in the future. Eren finds himself alone with a drunk Mikasa.


Raucous laughter fades as Eren, clutching a half empty bottle of whiskey, makes his way down the stone corridor leading to a courtyard. A moonless, star speckled night greets him. Through a bleary haze of alcohol he wonders if he'd like the sky more if there were no walls. A welcome party of sorts was thrown for them, another job well done, and with the least amount of casualties so far. So maybe it was more of a, 'Congrats on not Dying" party. He takes a swig of alcohol. Bitter resentment burning in him. Celebrating how few people died seems a little unnecessary to him, but he didn't say anything about it. He'd only get shot down anyway.

Behind him he hears someone follow, he turns to see Mikasa approaching. Indignation flares up in him, she's probably here to scold him, let him know that drinking isn't safe, even though he's found he can hold his alcohol pretty well. But before he can tell her to leave, he notices that the usually careful and quiet Mikasa, is nowhere near sober herself.  
She stops in front of him swaying slightly, her eyes burning into his.

Something unrecognizable sparks in the air now, this isn't like her. She holds steady eye contact with him. He shifts uncomfortably in her gaze, waiting for her to say something.

When she doesn't, he clears his throat. "I'm fine you know, I'm not even drunk."

She's closer to him now, her hand raises to stroke his face. He freezes.

"but I want you drunk." she says, her eyes now sparkling with tears.

He's still frozen as she continues to stroke his face, she steps closer to him, eyes locked on his.

"I...I don't..." he's fumbling with his words, is it the alcohol or is it her?

She shakes her head a little, "Do you really not know?"

Know what? He doesn't understand this foreign girl in front of him. Surely it's not Mikasa, his foster-sister who took care of any childhood bully. Who at every chance takes his place, takes on his burdens. Who beats him in every single challenge. Who makes him feel inferior and weak.

But the weakness she's making him feel now is different. She's leaning in and he only vaguely registers what she's about to do. Her parted lips press into his and pulls him in. Her body presses up against his. It's unfamiliar territory, her breath smells and tastes like the alcohol, her fingers knot in his hair. A girl is kissing him. His only experience with women has been...well, there hasn't been any. Hormones take a backseat when you're fighting for your life.

His stomach does a somersault and before he can fully understand it he's kissing her back, the whiskey bottle shatters at their feet. Her tongue slips past his lips and into his mouth causing a fire to ignite within his lower abdomen and spread throughout his body. _Don't let this stop_ he thinks as his tongue quickly brushes against hers. It feels so natural, so right, it couldn't possibly end. She moans into his mouth. He wants more, a lot more... but as he's wrapping his arms around her waist, she's slipping down. He pulls back to see she's slumping down into his chest, passed out.

"Fuck."

He lets out a quick huff of frustration before bending down to pick her up. In her sleep she curls into his chest, mumbling softly. Of course it's come to this. He carries her back through the corridor to her room. His thoughts are a jumbled mess of confusion. Mikasa came on to him...because she likes him? Because of the alcohol? More importantly he liked it...  
He looks down at her face, this is the first time he's ever carried her before or even taken care of her before.

Something strange aches within him. He kicks open the door to her room and sets her down on the bunk carefully. He blinks. No wait, this is his room, not hers. He turns back and sees her burrowing into his blankets, still sleeping. No use in moving her now.

He kicks off his boots and sits down next to her, tentatively stroking her face like she did his. He can't let her go, not this time.

* * *

Some Mikasa/Eren fluff stuff because there's far too little. I love the show and ErenxMikasa destroys my heart you know, so for fellow supporters of the ship, I hoped you liked it!


End file.
